


my take on a possibly angry,protective and possessive chase.

by secretslockedintheheart



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, angry chase stein, possessive chase stein, protective chase stein, protective gertrude yorkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretslockedintheheart/pseuds/secretslockedintheheart
Summary: protective and possessive chase.





	my take on a possibly angry,protective and possessive chase.

**Author's Note:**

> my take on a possibly angry,protective and possessive chase.im trying this out if it’s good ill write the next chapter. and if someone wants to help polish or collab or whatever on this hit me up.

The lighting of Marge's truck stop dinner is dim, and the bulb overhead keeps buzzing. The ancient box TV's busted, so the place has been deemed safe. The chairs are unbalanced and no one can sit right. The walls are peeling, the floors are stained and dull, and there’s a scent of fried chicken and cheap tar coffee in the air.

even with little appeal, there are about a dozen of happy and normal customers-the two waitresses; a brunette and a blonde, both with candy red lips and squeaky sneakers, are pleasant. the place’s oozing out a good vibe and it’s so comfortable that even Gert who’s siting right across from him is at ease.

The lot of them had been driving around in the church of giboriam’s van for hours and had finally stopped for chicken and waffles much to Molly’s delight-she literally lit up, eyes sparking for _waffles with ice cream_. It’s refreshing to see molls be her age, and cute. While she’s’ excited for having breakfast for dinner-Nico’s just waiting for her 6 shots of espresso.

so yeah here they are at some truck stop dinner in the middle of somewhere, and they’re all buzzing with joy cause they’re away from L.A, and its liberating-the five of them high on joy and freedom. Seated on his left Alex is doing making impressions-he’s horrible at it, Karo on the other hand, is fantastic.

‘’ “I WILL have order!”’, yup, she’s’ good.

‘‘Now Ms. Hernandez, I assure you, I am not going to tolerate this kind of tom foolery. Furthermore, you will be attending detention with me for the next three weeks for disorderly conduct and for violating the dress code. A BANDANNA is a gang paraphernalia. All GANG PARAHERNALI....

‘‘tab tab tab....Hello everyone, we’re the matchsticks and yeah aunt Cher, allowed us to play for you all tonight-a round of applause for AUNT CHER’ ‘, a deep and raspy voice cut through the air, breaking off Karo’s spot on tirade of Dolores Umbridge.

‘‘ ** _Gert_**.’ ‘

‘‘ **yeah. I Know Molls**.’ ‘she snapped.

‘‘ _what’s’ going on_?’ ‘he’s knows he’s on defense right now, knows he’s keyed up _but_ Gert’s face is drained off color and her hands are twisting and interweaving, her eyes are filled with dread and are locked on the band playing.

silence. Her silence,its worrying and making his blood rise, molly’s arm wrap around her shoulders, lean tanned fingers soothingly rubbing circles, face stern. And even with molly’s touch, Gert won’t stop twisting her hands, and ...he gently and firmly grabs them-clutching them, and that’s when her eyes turn to his.

‘‘we just need to lay low, if we get up it’ll be obvious and shady-attracting way more attention than we need. The matchsticks will probably just play a song or two before heading to the back to pig out and hang, so we just need to stick it out.’ ‘  

she’s serious, shaky but serious, he can feel the rage and need rising, the need to protect Gert and molly, and the rest of his family, but he has to do as she says, cause like always she’s right. He just can’t usher them out back into the van and floor it.

he slightly tightens his hold on her hands, sits up straighter and keeps one eye on her and the other for any sign off danger. **Like hell** , setting up his back straight, feet slightly apart, and head up, tightening his muscles, jaw clenching **, he’s going to let anything happen, first sign of danger and he’ll be ready**.

‘’gert.’’, it’s nico in leader mode.

‘molly and I know them from music and dance camp, and look those idiots are done now, we’re in the clear.’’

Spotting the lead guitarist and the bassist heading their way, he’s getting up, pulling Gert hurriedly along with him;

‘’No, we’re not, we have got to head to the van.’’ It’s a rushed command.

‘ **’sit your ass back down pretty boy and get your hands off her’’** it’s the same raspy voice from before but this time it’s cutting through their little group. 

**Author's Note:**

> my take on a possibly angry,protective and possessive chase.im trying this out if it’s good ill write the next chapter. and if someone wants to help polish or collab or whatever on this hit me up.


End file.
